deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Plume (tribe)
Plumes, also occasionally referred to as Goblins, are small, pale, creatures with faces like dogs. They live underneath the Os-Mine Hills which they call the 'Underworld'. History ''Tales of Deltora'' In the book Tales of Deltora, the book that contains all the tales that forms up the history of the land Deltora the Goblins appears. They was appearing in the tale/chapter 7: The Seven Goblins, a Tenna Birdsong Tale. Those goblins is also known as The Seven Traitors. And there in the tale they is seven at the start but dies slowly on their journey one by one, but they are not evil minded. On the illustration at the chapter there are three Granous. The 1st one is eating a bone, which comes from one of the Goblins. The 2nd one holding a little mysterious cunning puzzle box that could possibly be the little box that Barda found in the first book of the 2nd Deltora serie, Dragon's Nest. At the end of the chapter then a man who were a Jalis and ancestor of Glock, named Greel appears. He is the leader of the mighty blood thristy Jalis tribe in the Time of Adin. Around the neck Greel weared the Goblins talisman. The last Goblin was killed cause it sought for a place to take rest. It found Greel's ancestor's little hut in the forest and lied down under the bed in the little hut. Then the Jalis came in tired and sweating of battling and fightning, he threw himself onto the bed. But the Goblin was very small and died under the Jaslis' weight. The Goblins was described in Tales of Deltora as small creatures with garments on as red as blood. And they had small packs on their back. And their skin was as pale as things that lives beneath stones. And they was described as creatures that more looked like dogs than humans. They had from hills in the south climbed up from the underworld and onto The Land of Dragons the name of the land of Deltora before the belt was made. They was climed up and had arrived in a cave. The cave smelled of danger, and no wonder, because it was a Dragon's den. But the Dragon was proably out and hunt because the cave was empty. A man named Ben Os-Mine(The man that the dangerous Os-Mine Hills was been named after) saw the creatures that had came from the underworld and screamed in terror "Goblins!" The Goblins drew bone knives from their belts but Ben took a stone and threw it after the Goblins. He was good and practiced at that cause the hills was dangerous and he hitted the smallest Goblins in the middle of it brows and it fell and died. It was the first death of the seven Goblins now known as the six Goblins cause of the loose of their friend and companion. They took their dead friend to a shallow grave and left the place. The Underworld In the Tenna Birdsong Tale titled The Seven Goblins, it is said that seven goblins had climbed up from the underworld and shifted to the Os-Mine Hills. They then travelled around to tell people of their mission to give a very important message, possibly regarding the Pirran Pipe, and the piece of the Pipe that one of the Goblins' wore around his neck in a little bag. Culture Society Architecture Physical Appearance Notable members *Plume the Brave, the first Piper of the Plumes *Nols *Worron, a former Plume Piper Appearances *''Cavern of the Fear'' *Tales of Deltora Trivia References Category:Creatures Category:Pirrans Category:Tribes